


Sweeter Than Saïx's Coffee

by Apriscottie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mentioned Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriscottie/pseuds/Apriscottie
Summary: A spur of the moment coffee shop au where Axel the barista is determined to woo the hot new customer that's started stopping in by figuring out how the hell to spell his name.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Sweeter Than Saïx's Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I just... folks on twitter were salty about ants and making fun of how unrealistic coffee shop aus were and while I'm all for that, it also inspired a fic based on the one universal truth of coffee shops.
> 
> They will inevitably spell your name wrong, as I can attest to. So, let's make some fluff.

It took Axel a minute to recover himself and he had to ask a second time for the name of the buff, bespectacled, blue-haired beauty before him because he had been too busy staring to hear it the first until Roxas jabbed him in the side.

"Hm? Oh, Saïx."

"Saïx, huh?" Oh jeez, how was he gonna spell that? "Interesting name." He tried hard to hide his blush as he scratched out the first thing he could think of.  _ Cyax.  _

Like cyan but with an X? That made sense, right? 

He set the cup to the side and punched Saïx's order into the register. "Let's see, a large iced-coffee with whole milk for the handsome stranger whose name I probably messed up. Will that be all?"

"Yes. Hm?" Saïx glanced at the coffee cup before the next barista snagged it away to start working on his order. He grinned. "I will say that's a new one."

Axel pressed his lips and tried really hard not to blush, smiling apologetically. "Sorry. Uh. That'll be $3.32."

Saïx chuckled and handed over exact change. "Don't be. It happens all the time. I'm used to it by now."

"Well that's no good. Come again sometime and I'll be sure to get it right, huh?"

Saïx hummed and grinned. "Maybe." He moved down the line out of the way of the next customer and just in time to pick up his drink. He turned and left, staring at his phone as he walked while Axel just stared wistfully at his back.

"Wow…"

"Huh?"

Roxas was punching in a drive through order behind him. "You got it bad, dude."

"Shut up!" Axel very pointedly turned back to the customers before him and tried to focus on work for the rest of his shift.

***

"Did I get it right this time?"

"I'm sorry?" Saïx blinked up at the scrawny, redheaded barista in front of him. He was biting his lip--he almost looked nervous. Saïx's brow furrowed.

The barista waved the cup in his hand. "Your name? Is this spelling right?"

Saïx examined the name on the cup and slowly shook his head. "Nnnooo…?" He couldn't quite tell what the barista was getting at. What did he mean "this time"?

The barista cursed under his breath and his burly coworker snapped at him. "Gonna give me any hints? Or am I just gonna hafta keep guessing?"

That's when Saïx recognized him. His eyes went wide. "Oh! It's you! You're the one who spelt my name C-y-a-x!"

The barista looked crestfallen. Oh no, he'd clearly expected to be remembered from that one encounter. He certainly remembered Saïx. Oh, this was embarrassing. 

Saïx blushed and laughed a little, unable to help himself. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize you!"

The barista waved his hand. "Nah, it's fine. Only saw each other once before I made a corny attempt at spelling your name. You probably get a lot of those. Said yourself you were used to it."

Did he? Oh jeez he can barely remember the encounter. Saïx smiled a little. "Well, maybe not the corny ones."

"Hows about I give you my name this time so you don't forget, huh?"

Saïx laughed. "Okay. What's your name?"

The barista grinned. "Axel." He tapped his temple with a finger. "Got it memorized?"

Saïx snorted and started laughing outright. "Yes, yes I believe I do. Thank you, Axel."

Axel's face split in two with his smile. "Anytime… so, ya gonna tell me how to spell your name?"

Saïx only smiled and went to pick up his drink after paying in cash.

***

_ Sykes. _

_ Siex. _

_ Cyix. _

_ Siix.  _

_ Psyches. _

Day in and day out, Axel tried and failed to figure out the correct spelling of the pretty, blue-haired man's name. And he never got so much as a word letting him know if he got it or was anywhere closer with each guess. Just amused smiles and silence. He figured the guy was starting to enjoy toying with him.

Eventually, he started throwing random letters on the cup in a way that might vaguely sound like his name. He'd so far exhausted every attempt at seemingly logical conclusions. It was all he had left.

"You know, you could give me a hint one of these days."

"I could…" Saïx just smiled when Axel showed him the cup this time, paid him and moved down the line.

"Or just remain cryptic as ever…" Axel sighed and finished processing the payment before moving on. And, as Saïx left, he shouted, "Have a nice day!"

And in response, he received a wave of the fingers and another one of those smiles. Like he was hiding something, which he obviously was, and enjoying it, which he obviously was. But Axel wasn't complaining. Only thing that had him bummed out was how difficult he was finding this challenge to be and maybe that this guy has not once seen someone write his name correctly.

Axel was determined to be the one to get it right.

***

Saïx did his best to hide his blush behind his scarf every time he left the coffee shop with the sassy barista named Axel. But he couldn't hide the shy hunch of his shoulders and he was certain his smile found its way to his eyes whenever he turned to wave at the man behind the counter. 

He was probably the only barista to care enough to constantly try at spelling his name properly. It was oddly flattering if a bit embarrassing. But Saïx wasn't going to complain. He liked the attention.

On his latest visit, he looked over the spelling on the cup, smiled, pulled out his debit card to pay.

"Not even a hot or cold? Just gonna smile like usual behind that scarf so all I see is your pretty, yellow eyes crinkling at me?"

This made Saïx blush profusely and he hiked his scarf up even higher. "Sh-shut up…" He handed over the card and waited for the barista to return it. He signed the store copy before handing it back and moving down the line as usual.

He could hear the barista sigh heavily. "I'll figure it out one of these days."

***

Axel watched as Saïx left the shop, giving the receipt a quick glance as usual before he was to stash it away. But he paused, eyes going wide when he caught sight of the signature line.

That… wasn't a signature…

Xion peaked around him from behind. "Whatcha got there?"

_ You solved the puzzle. Here's your prize~  _

And below that was a phone number.

…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Shit! _ What did he write on that  _ fucking cup?! _

**Author's Note:**

> And then they ******.
> 
> No, this is a family friendly fic even if most of my fics aren't. They held hands and fell in love.
> 
> The end~


End file.
